


It's Saturday Morning, Idiot

by scribblescribbles



Series: Aquarist AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Kinda, Malachite sleeps around (probably), Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Relationship, Peridot has an unfortunate crush, Promiscuity, Scissoring, Sexual Content, Spanking, Tribadism, Tribbing, alternative universe, late night sex, vigorous sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblescribbles/pseuds/scribblescribbles
Summary: " If it had been the first time she’d heard her front door open in the middle of the night, footsteps half clumsily, half nonchalantly making their way to her bedroom she would’ve reacted differently. Though, it was hard to be alarmed when she heard the sound of clothes carelessly abandoned on the floor as someone, who she knew all too well by then, let out a tired huff and crawled into her bed. "In which Peridot receives an unannounced late-nigh visitor and things get arguably better from there. (From my Aquarist!AU, written for a friend)





	It's Saturday Morning, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot is a 21 years old college student and Malachite is an arguably attractive excuse for a human being in her late twenties that works at the Beach City aquarium. And they're both very gay.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> A huge, special thank you for the kind souls that beta read this fic, alchemicangels and Hanna G.!

 

If it had been the first time she’d heard her front door open in the middle of the night, footsteps half clumsily, half nonchalantly making their way to her bedroom she would’ve reacted differently. It was hard to be alarmed when she heard the sound of clothes carelessly abandoned on the floor as someone, who she knew all too well by then, let out a tired huff and crawled into her bed.  
  
Undeniably, the first couple of times the woman had shown up uninvited and unannounced she’d taken a fright. Though this time wasn’t the first —nor the second— that she’d found herself sharing her bed with that large, heavy body that had the extraordinary capability of scenting her sheets with the lingering smell of sweat and Scots Pine (the fragrance of which could only mean that the woman had the decency to take a shower before invading her house).  
  
She held her breath when the scent creeped up on her, the tall woman making herself comfortable like she were at home. Or at least, Peridot assumed that was how the other behaved at her own house as well, since she’d never had the pleasure to see the place, nor know where it even was. For all she knew, the woman might not even have had a place to live. It might have even been possible that she crashed on six or seven different couches… or beds. She couldn’t know for sure if she was the only girl that warmed Malachite’s bones at night, not when the other showed up so irregularly into her life.  
  
She couldn’t know, she didn’t know and, at that point, preferred not to ask. Not because she thought she would be lied to; what scared her was quite the opposite. She knew the woman would have no issue telling her if she was seeing other people, or how many. And Peridot didn’t want to know. She would’ve much rather be lulled by the sweet illusion that she was the only one.  
  
It was so easy to do so when she felt Malachite pull her close and curl up around her, shifting lazily and stretching her tired limbs like a cat, letting out a satisfied grunt once she’d found the perfect position. Embarrassing enough, hearing her groan sleepily like that affected Peridot even worse than it usually did. It was simply unfair that the other could fluster her so easily without even trying. But the shame of being reminded of how needy she was was worth it.  
  
The woman wasn’t one for affection — that much had been painfully clear to her from the very beginning. As much as she enjoyed what the other’s touch brought to her, Peridot couldn’t expect tenderness from her, not even casually. The only occasions she’d had the pleasure to gain something close to what she had started to crave -against her better judgement- were the seldom times when the woman turned in her sleep to seek the warmth of her body. So the girl laid there, expecting the other to just lay on her side of the mattress and fall asleep away from her as usual.  
  
This time, however, seemed to be an exception. Malachite reached for her as soon as she’d settled behind her, making Peridot’s heart skip a beat. The woman pulled her close and spooned her, bringing her hips close, the girl’s behind nested in her lap, an arm wrapped around her waist to cup her pudgy belly. She rocked against her for a bit as she found the perfect position, letting out a soft, hot puff of air through her hair as she nuzzled against her neck. Peridot opened her eyes in the dark when she felt the familiar crooked nose running against the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. The gesture struck her as far less predatory and more affectionate than usual.  
  
She realized she must’ve given away that she was awake. Perhaps Malachite had noticed her tense up a bit from surprise, because she took her attention further.  
  
Her lips pressed against her neck, kissing the curve of it gently, more gently than what Peridot would have imagined her to be capable of. By the time her tongue had found her skin, Peridot’s heart was racing like she’d been running for miles. One of the other’s muscular legs found its way between hers, rubbing against her nether slightly as the grasp around her waist tightened a bit.  
  
Peridot’s breath hitched. The subtle rubbing was making her feel too hot and bothered for the hour of the night. On the spot, she didn’t find the resolve to stop her. She didn’t care for the time, she could only listen to the awakening need in her body, craving for more of what the other would give her.  
  
Before she could regain control of herself, the woman’s mouth withdrew from her sensitive neck.  
  
She blinked in confusion, remaining still, as she waited for the other to make a move that never came. Timidly, she turned her head as much as her position allowed her, expecting to meet the brazen grin painted on the other’s lip, eyes shimmering with last.  
  
Instead she could only feel the other’s tranquil breathing against her neck and distinguish the vague profile of her sleeping face in the light of the street lamps coming from the window.  
  
“M-malachite?”, she called, taken aback by the other’s stillness.  
  
There was no reply, only soft breathing. Peridot pushed herself up, looking at the woman that, unbelievably, had fallen asleep behind her back. She tried gently poking her shoulder to make sure. The only reaction she got out of the other was another soft grunt and a squeeze from the arm holding her.  
  
She sighed, settling back into the other’s slackened grasp, making herself comfortable again. She didn’t want to admit it took her a little too long to fall asleep again, having been worked up by the other’s little passionate outburst. She was surprised the other hadn’t carried on with her attentions. She was always keen on giving her a new taste of what she was capable of, disregarding the circumstances.

 

 

 

  
After what might have been an eternity (or just a couple of seconds for all she knew) of undisturbed sleep, her companion finally upheld her reputation.  
  
Her ears felt hot. Peridot blinked sleepily. Something warm and damp wet her neck. She could feel hot breath running through her hair. And hands. Large, slightly calloused hands, once still and comforting as they held her body, were now roaming across her frame, bold and loose. Fingers danced on the edges of her shirt, slipping underneath the cloth, making her skin tingle. Nothing about the way the woman was feeling her up was subtle.  
  
“Mn-? Malachite?”, Peridot murmured under her breath, turning her head slightly to the side, “What are you-“  
  
She was interrupted by the other’s increased weight on her as she was pushed down on the mattress. Above her, Malachite’s powerful build trapped her between the bed and her ravenous mouth. Her breath tickled the places her hungry kisses had wet.  
  
“What are you doing?”, she breathed out, finally fully awake, feeling one of the other’s hands sliding its way up her shirt to grope her chest.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
  
There it was again, that voice of hers. Husky, hoarse from sleep and heavy with need. The sheer depth of it made her quiver.  
  
_Damn_.  
  
“What time is it?”, Peridot attempted, struggling to ignore the warmth pooling downwards as her nipples were rolled and teased skillfully. The brazen familiarity of the touch did nothing but enhance the thrill of being manipulated so freely.  
  
“Time to be a good girl, spread your legs and let me have my way”, Malachite hissed close to her ear. Her tongue flicked the lobe, now more sensitive than ever after all the nipping it had been subjected to.  
  
“I need this”, Malachite went on eagerly, and rolled her hips against her nether, which were still pressed against Peridot’s nether, to reinforce her point. A leg slipped its way between Peridot’s once more, pressing upwards and rubbing, worsening the critical situation already going on inside her briefs.  
  
“You need this too, don’t you?”, Malachite asked, grinding against her more, as if what she wanted hadn’t been clear by then.  
  
Casting all that verbal pushing and pulling aside, Peridot knew her well enough to know that all that pressuring was just her way to ask for permission to continue her ministrations. Though obnoxiously smug, something that said vicious methods of persuasion made the girl extremely inclined to consent to.  
  
Another earnest, muffled grunt and a roll of her hips was all it took to defeat her.  
  
“Whatever. Just make it quick”, she blurted out, in one last, pathetic attempt to at least _sound_ like she was keeping her cool. For a brief moment, the other’s hands stopped. Peridot cringed internally as she practically felt the lurid grin bend Malachite’s lips. For the umpteenth time since their first encounter, she asked herself why it was so easy for the woman to have her way with her like that. Even at these unholy hours. A low chuckle rumbled behind her and she was reminded of where part of her weaknesses came from.  
  
“You know I don’t do ‘quick’”, she all but growled, getting off her and flipping her over bluntly, back down on the mattress.  
  
The girl blinked, caught off guard by the rough handling, the haze of awakening arousal already clouding her senses. She found herself facing upwards, below the hovering frame of Malachite’s sturdy build. Now that she could get a look at her, she could hardly complain. Even in the dark she could distinguish those hauntingly green eyes and the hunger twirling within them. Though this time it felt different, rushed yet almost meditative. Maybe it because the woman had woken up horny and still half-dreaming. It seemed legitimate to think so. Peridot didn’t bother to ask.  
  
By the time Malachite’s mouth was torturing her throat again, she’d forgotten she ever even thought of asking in the first place. Not to mention how she was completely unable to do anything (except moan) once Malachite’s strong fingers were rubbing along her slit. She could swear she’d heard the larger woman make a comment about the wetness soaking through her underwear but she couldn’t process that thought, being too overwhelmed by the jolts of pure joy shooting through her.  
  
When she looked down, her gaze was briefly met by familiar pools of lust right before the woman’s mouth started ravaging her chest. Teeth dragged across her ribs, tongue outstretched, flicking, soothing the pang of her bites. The girl’s sight blurred as she followed a trail of kisses coiling around her left breast until burning lips latched to its the peak. A whimper was pulled out of her, even as she tried to resist, yielding to the sensitivity that tongue was inflicting upon her flesh. She felt a smile stretch against her skin.  
  
Peridot knew she had no chance, especially now that Malachite had tugged the briefs to the side and could touch her directly. Her fingers rubbed and prodded, teasing her clitoris with brazen strokes before going down to circle around her entrance. Peridot knew those digits could feel her lower lips shamelessly blooming to their touch before they plunged it.  
  
Malachite was slow, almost careful, as she pressed herself deeper and deeper inside her weeping sex. Then the trusting commenced, indolently. Long, profound strokes filled her and left her empty in rhythm with her breath.  
  
Though extremely intense, it was hardly a fulfilling pace. Air escaped Perido’s throat in hitched puffs as she braced herself for the punishing crescendo that she imagine would soon come.  
  
But as she looked up, dazed, she caught a shift of intentions in Malachie’s eyes. Her hand retreated and she was left achingly hollow.  
  
“Hey, what’s the big idea?! Now is really not the time to be an asshole!”, she complained, desperately annoyed, only to be cut off by the other’s hands gripping her waist roughly and dragging her downwards towards the other. One of her legs was pushed up against her body, legs spread and leaving her nether exposed.  
  
“Shut the fuck up”, was the harsh reply.  
  
That was when Peridot noticed a glimmer between the other’s thighs and blushed. It wasn’t every day she got to see her lover so embarrassingly wet. She realized the unusual light in her eyes was a dark, rare need to take pleasure instead of just delighting in giving it.  
  
“Selfish brat…”, the other muttered before making their sexes kiss, a relieved smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she began to grind against her with a sigh, “Sweet, smooth, silky, little brat…”  
  
Then she fell forward, strong arms digging in the mattress to support her weight, and sped up the rhythm. Eager thrusts were met by welcoming, slippery dampness. The keen tempo all but knocked the breath out of Peridot, pleasure rapidly pooling inside the pit of her belly once more, throwing her down into an abyss of pure sensation. Nothing she’d ever experienced thus far could compare to the wild abandon of that folly. She felt the other’s head rest next to her on the pillow as she rutted against her. Peridot wrapped her arms around her solid shoulders.  
  
The rest was all a blur, as she braced herself, paralyzed by the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled between flushed lips flaring up in ecstasy. She could tell her companion was finding as much enjoyment as she was in the friction between their sweating bodies, judging by the raucous sounds that were resonating right next to her ear.  
  
“You feel so damn good… oh, fuck…”  
  
Even as she approached her peak she couldn’t help but marvel by the wanton, animalistic carnality in her voice. From what she could remember, Malachite had never been so vocal before. Just listening to her made it extremely easy for Peridot to let go of any control and orgasm. Pleasure made her deaf to her own cry, inexistent lights flashing in the corners of her eyes as she arched and shook, holding onto the other’s body like an anchor. But the ride was far from being over.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Malachite’s thrusts grew relentless through Peridot’s orgasm as the woman edged towards her own. All kinds of profanities rolled out of her panting mouth until finally she came with one loud, fervent groan, taking the girl along for the second time.  
  
Peridot felt her shake and shiver as she came down from the height, lungs hollowed by an enraptured sigh. Her leg was released and her body became trapped by the other’s large, limp frame, spent and fulfilled.  
  
“Oh, babydoll…”, she chuckled softly, once her heavy breathing had slowed down a little, head resting on her shoulder, “You’ve been a good girl.”  
  
Peridot was still panting, incredulous, feeling her used sex twitch in delight at the unexpected praise, though she was unable to formulate an appropriate reply. In her defense, Malachite didn’t leave her the time to. Damp digits were presented to her mouth instead, which Peridot accepted obediently. She suckled and tasted herself on the other’s skin until her fingers were clean.  
  
“Such a good, good girl…”  
  
Without even having to look at her, Peridot could feel Malachite’s eyes fixed on the point where her knuckles nudged her lips. It made her tongue water as it worked her way around and between the woman’s digits. Then her mouth was suddenly empty.  
  
Her head was gently tipped to the side and the other’s warm, damp lips pressed where her fingers had prodded. Malachite kissed her deep and slow, taking in every last trace of the taste that lingered inside. Her lips were as soft as her teeth were rough. Her tongue soothed the stinging of her nibbles and then plunged in again, silky and potent as it rubbed her own. It was one of those kisses that was too good to be too long. The need to breathe seemed barely an excuse to interrupt it.  
  
Only when her mouth was free again and her eyes opened did Peridot feel the other’s hand running aimlessly through her hair, enraptured and tender as the kisses on the corner of her mouth trailed down her jaw and neck. The girl was so dumbstruck by the other’s unusual affection that she easily mistook the buzzing of her own heart for the other’s purring. Considering how feral she could act and look from time to time, it wouldn’t have been surprising if she _could_ actually purr.  
  
For a while, Peridot could only bask in the afterglow of orgasmic bliss as the other prolonged the feeling of elation with kisses and licks, revisiting the marks she’d made earlier, highlighting them lazily with her lips and tongue. Peridot could tell she was in a really good mood by the soft, satisfied groans she let out from time to time, as her breathing calmed. Only once she’d trailed all the way down the curve of her jaw and neck she stopped. Damp lips left Peridot’s skin and curved into a satisfied smile.  
  
“Not saying anything now, mh?, she taunted her -and Peridot knew her eyes were on her once more- “What? Did I fuck the words out of you? Were you that desperate for it?”  
  
Peridot couldn’t believe Malachite had the nerve to say something like that when _she_ was the one who kept coming back for more. Nevertheless, the thing about the other’s unforgivable attitude was that it had the curious effect of making the college student both irritated and aroused at the same time. Such an improbable combination was fit to be the recipe for complications. Prolonged ones. Hopefully multiple and mutually fulfilling ones.  
  
The girl licked her lips, panting softly, turning her head to the side to glance at where the woman’s insolent smirk was. For a moment she thought she caught the glimmer of her teeth in the dark.  
  
“Thank you…”, Peridot finally uttered, pausing for a long time before concluding, “For making it quick.”  
  
The silence that followed was only marked by the soft sound of the other’s lips falling back on her teeth as her grin turned upside down. The girl felt a drop of sweat flow down her temple. Time seemed to expand. Then Malachite began to stir as she pushed herself up.  
“Is that so, huh?”  
  
Just hearing the tone of her voice was enough to make Peridot shiver with anticipation.  
  
_Oh, I’ve really done it now._  
  
The woman’s hand rested lightly on her hip, light, obnoxiously faking forgiveness. But the girl knew it promised something entirely different.  
  
“I guess I misjudged you, babydoll”, Malachite murmured and then, without a warning, she gracelessly yanked Peridot’s underwear off.  
  
The girl yelped. Before she could recover from the shock, her wrists were pulled upwards and tied together above her head with her panties.  
  
“You’re no good girl”, she heard as she was turned around, the rough treatment resuming. Her hips were lifted, the grip harsh enough to bruise.  
  
“A foul little thing is what you are…”, Malachite growled into her ear, smacking her rear hard and making her squeal, “A nasty little vixen who needs a long, thorough lesson.”  
  
The grin was back, she could tell it from her voice. Peridot quivered, feeling her excitement trickling down her thighs in anticipation for what was to come.  
  
By the time Malachite was done with her, she’d gotten everything she wanted and much, much more.

 

  
  
  
Conscience came back to her softly, hours later. Dull morning light seeped through closed eyelids, tickling her senses into consciousness. She could hear the distant, muffled sound of cars passing in the street below her window and the drawn out shriek of a seagull somewhere off in the distance. She thought she felt wind gently ruffling her hair before realizing it was puffs of warm breath hitting the back of her head. Then the awareness of a slack arm draped across her back and the warmth of another body pressed against her own hip dawned on her. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted, unused to the intensity of daylight.  
  
She was laying belly down on the mattress, still naked. There was an ache pulsing underneath the skin of her lower back and legs. Sticky wetness had dried between her thighs. She glanced down. A dark hand peeked out from underneath the sheets. Malachite’s. Carefully, she turned her head.  
  
The woman was facing in her direction, eyes closed and face buried in the pillow as she breathed, still deeply asleep. The activities of the night before must’ve tired her out as well. Peridot was surprised she’d woken up first, considering she passed out after Malachite had driven her to one last, intense climax.  
  
The woman really had worn her out.  
  
Then, she raised her eyes to her nightstand and noticed the time flickering on the display of her alarm clock.  
  
“CRAP!”, she jumped up, fully awake now, kicking the sheets away as well as she could, wiggling wildly to get to the edge of the bed, “CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP-“  
  
Then Malachite’s arm tightened around her waist, pulling her down to the mattress once more.  
  
“What the fuck is this hellish noise for?, she mumbled. Malachite’s eyes were still hazy from sleep but her glare could have killed a man. Her fingers digging harshly in her skin would have sufficed to let her know the other hadn’t appreciated the way she’d been woken up.  
  
“Let me go, I’m late!”, the girl explained, anxiously, “It’s almost 10 already, I had to be on campus like two hours ago!”  
  
The other regarded her with a blank, unimpressed stare. Then pulled her down to the bed again.  
  
“Are you deaf?!”, she shrieked, “I’ve already missed two lectures because of you! Let go of me you clod!”  
  
“It’s Saturday morning, idiot”, Malachite growled.  
  
She wouldn’t have shut up faster even if she’d been struck across the face. All she could do was blink, wordlessly as the other pulled her back underneath the messy covers, buried her face in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around her, one had cupping her belly and the other loosely covering her chest. Peridot meekly let her, finding that there was little use for struggling and little reason to complaining. She supposed recovering the rest she’d sacrificed the night before was a nice way to waste away the morning.  
  
Before she knew it, the large woman had fallen asleep again, undisturbed in her favorite position, with Peridot’s supple bottom warming up her lap. The zesty fragrance of he girl’s shampoo filling her lungs as she once again drifted into peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for my buddy Alex (whose parially responsible for this fresh gay hell my life is slowly spiraling into).


End file.
